


Cupid has already been there

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [88]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Drabble, Jealous Stiles, Kids Sterek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsperform, wing and arrow.





	Cupid has already been there

**Author's Note:**

> And one for sterekdrabbles challenge from May 21th, with the added theme of [anger](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/theme-week:-anger). Kids!Sterek with jealous and angry Stiles.
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/174727726917).)

“No!” Stiles was so angry that tears were gathering in his eyes.

“But you wanted to play Cupid, you wanted the wings and the bow and arrow,” Ms Linda said.

“I do,” Stiles said. “But why does Derek and _Lydia_ have to be in love?”

“Yeah!” Jackson agreed.

“Can’t it be me and Stiles instead?” Derek asked.

“Are you okay with that, Stiles?” Ms Linda asked. “You won’t get to have the wings on when you perform.”

“But I get to be in love with Derek?” Stiles asked, hopeful.

“Yes,” Ms Linda said and Stiles beamed at Derek, anger forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> (and as usual, if I've missed/forgotten a tag, please let me know!)


End file.
